


A Sleepy Paradise

by gay_ship_slut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Autofellatio, Barebacking, Bottom Sam, Breathplay, Brothers, Choking, Cock Rings, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Gay, Kinky, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Vibrators, Wincest - Freeform, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_ship_slut/pseuds/gay_ship_slut
Summary: Sam and Dean have just finished a hunt. Both exhausted, they decide to stay in a rural motel for the night. Sammy wakes Dean as he is having a nightmare and rough, kinky wincest sex insues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! First of all, thank you for reading my story! This is my first fan fiction so please go easy on me haha :) comment and let me know what you thought!

Sam awoke to to the dulcet tune of 'Smoke on the Water' blasting through the speakers of the Impala, accompanied by the off- key singing of his idiot brother. He couldn't help but chuckle as Dean thumped imaginary drums with his free hand while driving. Sam adjusted himself in his seat and shoved his hair off of his forehead. 

"Hey Sleeping Beauty. It's about time you wake up. I was starting to get lonely." Dean joked, turning the music down until it could barely be heard. 

"Mmm how long was I out?" Sam asked.

"About an hour and a half." Dean answered after checking the time on his watch. The sun was setting behind the trees and Sam thought he saw a few bright stars beginning to dot the sky. Dean yawned and checked his watch again. The boys had just finished taking out a large nest of vamps in Louisiana. Sam knew his brother was just as exausted as he was. 

"Hey what do you say we find a motel for the night? We should get some sleep and a shower. You reek." Sam teased.

"It's your own breath blowing back in your face, Sammy." Dean scoffed, slugging Sam in the arm playfully.

"But you're right. We do need sleep. I'm so tired and I'm afraid that if I have to drive in the dark for much longer I might just fall asleep at the wheel." Dean replied, turning the music up a bit to keep him awake. Soon enough, they came upon a small motel. The pink neon sign that read 'Weyside Inn' was flickering and shorted out every few letters, but all Sam could see was a bed and a pillow. The parking lot was relatively empty and Sam grabbed their duffle bags as Dean walked into the front office to pay for their room. Sam leaned up against the Impala and stretched his arms, gazing up at the sky. Soon enough Dean emerged, jingling a key and grinning. The boys unlocked their room and Sam threw their bags on the closest bed.

"I get dibs on the first shower!" Dean called out, already on his way into the bathroom.  
Sam sighed and yelled back at Dean to save him some hot water. As he waited, he clicked through the t.v. channels boredly. When Dean finally walked out of the bathroom with a towel tied low around his narrow hips, Sam glared at him for taking longer than 15 minutes and hustled into the small bathroom. Thankfully, there was enough warm water for him to shower in. He worked the soap up his body into a frothy lather of bubbles. The hot water helped relax his taut muscles and washed away the dirt and dried blood from his skin and hair. After drying off and brushing his teeth, he sauntered out of the bathroom and put on a t-shirt and some sweats. Dean was already in bed, and Sam turned down the covers of his own bed and climbed inside of them. The cool material felt heavenly against his body and the pillow, though lumpy, was soft and comfortable. Dean reached over to the lamp on the nightstand between the beds and clicked off the light.

"Goodnight Dean." Sam said through a yawn.

"Night little brother."

**********

Dean woke to small sounds coming from his brothers bed. He rolled over to see what was going on. The numbers on the digital clock read 3:02 am. The room was mostly dark, but soft beams of moonlight illuminated Sam's silhouette and face. His eyes were clenched shut and his brows drawn together in a worried expression. He was breathing raggedly and letting out weak little moans. His hands were fisted in the sheets and he was tossing his head back and forth. 

"Dean! Where are you? Come back please! I'm sorry!" Sam mumbled, kicking at the sheets tangled around his legs. 

"Sam!" Dean hissed in a hushed whisper, but his brother was fast asleep and couldn't hear him. Sam continued to toss and turn frantically, a sheen of sweat breaking out across his skin. Dean got out of bed and walked over to his brother. He grabbed Sam's shoulders and gently shook him awake. Sam's eyes flew open and he grabbed  
the front of Dean's shirt.

"What's going on Sammy? Are you alright?" Dean asked, searching Sam's fearful eyes. 

"I...I was having a bad dream. You hated me. You were gone...y...you left." Sam's bottom lip trembled and his hands shook. 

"Hey, hey." Dean said in a soothing tone, brushing Sam's messy hair off of his forehead. 

"I could never hate my pain in the ass little brother. And I will never leave you Sammy. Never." Sam bit his bottom lip and Dean's eyes zeroed in on it.

"Promise?" the younger Winchester whispered.

Without warning, Dean crushed his lips to Sam's. Sam's eyes grew wide, but his hand tangled through Dean's hair and pressed down on the back of his head, deepening the kiss. Dean felt his cock beginning to grow hard in his boxers. Sam tasted so sweet. Never had kissing felt this great to Dean. Without breaking the kiss, he felt Sam's nimble fingers begin to work Dean's t-shirt up his body. Dean's hand cupped his brothers cheek, his thumb stroking his skin. Sam was the one to pull away from the kiss in order to pull Dean's shirt over his head and toss it to the floor. His own soon joined it. Sam laid on his back while Dean supported his own body above him with one arm. The older Winchester went in for another swollen lipped kiss and then began to move down his brother's bare chest. Sam moaned as Dean kissed the hollow of his collar bone and licked hungrily up his jaw until he again found Sam's soft lips. He gasped into Dean's mouth as his brother's fingers began to twist and lightly pull at Sam's sensitive nipples. Dean felt Sam's cock twitch against his clothed thigh as he continued the assault on his brother. Peppering small kisses down Sam's neck, Dean relentlessly tortured his perky niples. When he reached his brother's anti-possesion tatoo, he bit the soft flesh playfully, causing Sam's back to arch and let out a strangled moan. Dean grinned mischievously.

"Ugh Dean... Mhmmm.... need you to fuck me right now! Please fuck me Dean! I need you inside me!" At Sam's desperate, dirty words, Dean's cock rose to full attention. He wanted to fuck him so bad, but he also wanted this euphoria to last. 

"Want me to fuck you little brother? Do you want me to pound my cock into your sweet little ass?" Dean asked, licking down Sammy's taut stomach and traced his fingers over his protruding hip bones. 

"Oh Hell yes!" Sam groaned.  
His brother was a Greek God. Sam thrust his pelvis up to Dean, begging him, but Dean wasn't ready for this to end just yet.

"Do you trust me Sammy?" Dean questioned, trying to control his own heavy breathing.

"You know I do." Sam answered, frantically searching his brother's beautiful emerald eyes.  
Dean smiled proudly. Hooking his thumbs into the waistline of Sammy's sweats and boxers, he pulled them off in one fluid motion, letting Sam's giant cock spring free. The long, veiny member leaked a steady stream of precome that drizzled onto Sam's stomach. Dean nearly came in his pants as his brother moaned and thrust his hips towards him, running a hand through his hair. He looked so perfect as the moonlight illuminated his bare body.

"God Dean...I'm begging you. Fuck me!" Sam groaned, thrusting into the air once again. Sam reached down and tried to stroke his aching cock, but Dean pushed his large hands away. 

"I'm in charge here Sammy. You will do as I say." Dean said quietly. Sam rolled his eyes and reached for his cock again. Dean pounced on him, holding Sam's wrists painfully above his head.

"What did I fucking say?" Dean snarled into his brother's ear. 

"If you want me to fuck you tonight, you will obey me!" Dean could tell Sam was turned on by being dominated like this, and to be honest, so was he. He just hoped that he could last long enough to make this fun for his sweet baby brother.

"I'm going to go get some toys from my bag. Don't fucking touch your dick. Do you understand?" Dean asked in a gruff voice. Sam quickly nodded his head. Hopping off the bed, Dean walked over to the dresser and unzipped his duffel. He pulled out some rope, a cock ring, an anal vibrator, and some lube. What? He liked to travel prepared. He walked back over to the bed and set the lube and the vibrator on the night stand, smirking at Sam's wide eyes, and then went to work. He grabbed Sammy's wrists and tied them both to opposite sides of the headboard. The knots were snug, but they wouldn't hurt him too badly. Sam's cock grew harder, if that was even possible. Once Dean was satisfied with his work, he straddled Sam's legs. This gave him perfect leverage and a great view of his brother's ever leaking dick. Careful not to touch Sam's cock, Dean leaned down and began to lick up the pool of precome that had formed above his brother's belly button. He lapped the at clear fluid until Sam's abs were covered in saliva. Dean licked his lips, delighted. Sam groaned and pulled at his restraints. It was literally the hottest thing Dean had ever seen. Unable to resist, Dean licked a long stroke from the base to the tip of Sam's cock. Sam yelled out and pulled his arms against the ropes, much harder this time. His dick began to twitch and Dean could tell Sam was on the brink of release. 

"Don't you fucking cum!" Dean yelled at Sam before licking another stripe from the base to the tip of his baby brother's cock. 

"Dean....ahhhh....G-god...I can't...."

"Oh yes you can! Don't fucking do it Sammy!" Dean warned before taking the head of Sam's dick into his mouth completely, teasing the slit with his tounge.

"Aghhhhhh...D-dean!" Sam sceamed, tears leaking from his eyes as his strong arms fought against his restraints. Dean continued to suck his brother's member, inching farther and farther down until his nose brushed Sam's pubic hair. His mouth was stretched as far as humanly possible and he could barely breathe. He fluttered his throat and swallowed Sam down even further until every centimeter of his brothers dick was inside of him. He met Sammy's pleading gaze and gave him a lethal glare, warning him not to cum. At this point, Sam was covered in a sheen of sweat and his hands, still bound, were clenched into tight fists. Dean loved seeing him like this. Reaching up, he pinched Sam's right nipple hard and twisted the left one equally as rough. Sammy thrashed against the ropes and his eyes clamped shut in ecstasy.

"Aghuuuuuuuuuuuuhhh!"

Arching his back, Sam exploded and shot ropes of cum down the back of Dean's throat. Dean swallowed up every drop greedily. Finally, after he had coaxed all of his brother's seed from his cock, Dean pulled off and took gulping breaths. Dean met Sam's eyes and smirked.

"Shouldn't have done that Sammy."


	2. Chapter 2

"Now Sammy." Dean said, licking the corners of his mouth and trying to catch his breath.  
"I told you not to cum but you did anyway. I'm very disappointed in you little brother." 

"I'm sorry Dean, I-I tried, I really did, but I just couldn't take it. Your mouth made my cock feel sooo good and-" Sam panted out before Dean cut him off mid sentence.

"Now I am going to have to punish you." Dean growled, voice deep and gruff. Sammy's cock sprang back to life and he nodded anxiously. 

"Yes Dean, punish me! I've been such a naughty boy!" Dean was satisfied with his brother's reply and whipped off his own pants and boxers, freeing his painfully hard dick. Sam's eyes grew wide and he licked his lips. 

"Oh fuck Dean! Give me your giant cock up my tight little ass! Please!" Sammy moaned, his dick completely erect again. 

"Oh I'm going to fuck your sweet little ass Sammy. I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow. But first, let's have a bit of fun." Dean snatched the cock ring from the nightstand and roughly fisted his brother's beautiful cock until it was rock hard and again oozed precome steadily from the slit. He could tell that Sammy was close to another orgasm. Sam's eyes fluttered shut and he moaned like a slut. His dick began to twitch wildly in Dean's calloused hand, but before he could cum, Dean clamped the cock ring onto the base of his dick. Sam's eyes flew open in confusion. 

"Dean what the Hell?!" he whined, his pending release retreating abruptly. Dean chuckled wickedly and climbed off of his brother. Pushing Sam's knees up to allow him a perfect view of his brother's pink little pucker. Dean grabbed the small vibrator and inserted it inside of Sammy. He steadily pushed it all the way in and flipped on the switch that made it vibrate. Sam bucked his hips wildly, trying to stimulate his prostate against the toy. Dean pushed his hand hard on his brothers muscled stomach, forcing his hips down with it. Sam's cock was purple and harder than ever under the pressure of the the cock ring.

"Dean! Oh god Dean! It hurts so fucking good!" That was it. Dean needed his release. Climbing up to sit on Sam's broad chest, he grabbed his chin and forced him to look into his eyes. 

"I'm going to fuck your mouth, baby. I'm going to shove my big dick deep into your wet little mouth and I'm going to cum down your throat. Alright?" Dean gasped out, fisting his own cock. Sam nodded, eagerly spreading his lips wide. Dean placed the tip of his engorged member at Sam's lips. They briefly made eye contact, hazel on green, and then Sam flicked out his tounge and licked the head of his brothers cock teasingly. Now it was Dean's turn to moan. Sammy grinned like the Cheshire cat. 

"Come on, Sammy, don't tease-Gaaahhhhh!" Dean cried out as Sam gently grazed his teeth over the sensitive head of his brother's shaft. Dean thrust his hips toward Sam, trying to shove his cock farther into his warm mouth, but Sammy just pulled back and continued to taunt his brother by going agonizingly slow and making minimal contact. Dean looked down at Sam's smirking eyes. They held each others gaze as Sam stuffed another half inch into his mouth and sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks. Sammy's lips were stretched wide around Dean, who was just as large, if not a little larger, than his brother. Sam began to pull off of Dean's dick, still mocking him relentlessly. 

"Fuck this." Dean snarled, pulling his cock out of Sam's mouth completely. Sam licked his lips and smiled up at his brother. 

"If your going to be gentle, I'll just tease you. Now fuck my mouth like you mean it, damn it!  
I want it rough Dean!" Sam said, challenging his older brother. 

"Oh you want it rough? I'll fucking give you rough, baby brother!" Dean spat the words out through his teeth. Without any warning, he closed his hand around Sam's throat, crushing his windpipe. With his free hand he jerked his pulsating cock quickly. Sam gasped and thrust his hips up underneath Dean. He could hear the vibrator buzzing away, still buried deep inside Sammy's ass. Dean tightened his grip around Sam's neck, feeling his strong pulse beneath his fingers. Sam held onto the ropes that bound him for support, his knuckles turning white. Dean liked the little choking noises Sam made as he fought for air. Sammy stopped struggling but continued to stare into Dean's eyes. As Sam blinked slowly up at Dean, a small smirk crept onto his lips. Dean removed his hand from the choke hold he had on his brother and Sam sucked in gasps of breath greedily. 

"How was that for rough?" Dean asked, still stroking his own hard cock. Before allowing Sammy to recover completely, Dean scooted up and shoved half of his big dick into Sam's open mouth. Sam's lips stretched around his shaft and he pulled at his ropes violently. Dean again scooted up until he was practically sitting on his brother's face. Manuvering both hands under Sam's head, he wove his fingers into his long hair and stuffed the rest of his cock into Sammy's warm throat.  
He allowed Sam to adjust to his size for a moment and then began to thrust in and out at a quick pace, bringing Sam's head up to meet his hips with each  plunge. He felt Sammy breathe through his nose steadily against Dean's pubic hair. He continued to ram his cock into Sam's throat like a jackhammer, savoring the slurping noises and moans escaping his brother. Dean continued fuck Sam's throat as he reached back and stroked his brother's cock, still unable to ejaculate because of the binding cock ring. Sam arched his back at Dean's amazing touch and let out a strangled scream. 

"Yeah, you like that Sammy?" Dean asked, jacking Sam's leaking dick even harder to the same rhythm of his pistoning hips. He dropped Sam's cock and felt his throat instead. Dean was amazed to feel his own dick moving inside of Sam. Dean began to cum, still buried deep in Sammy's throat. Sam swallowed Dean's load like he was starving. Slowing his thrusts, he saw that dribbles of his creamy cum had escaped the sides of Sam's lips. Pulling out, Dean lowered his face down to his brother's and licked up his own cum off of Sammy's face before coming in for a slow and soft kiss. Dean reached up and untied Sam's wrists. Catching Sam's hands in his own, Dean gently kissed the red rope burns that encircled his sore wrists.

"God....I'm sorry Sammy, I guess I tied you too tight." Dean whispered, not meeting his brother's eyes. 

"Dean, seriously I'm fine! That was honestly so amazing..."  
Sam answered. "Now all I want is for you to finish the job and fuck me, for real this time."

Dean looked down at his brother, still hesitant.

"Please, Dean?" Sam whined, flipping over onto his stomach and thrusting his perfect round ass at his brother, all the while, holding his smouldering gaze.

"Anything for you, baby brother."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean massaged his brothers ass with his strong hands, occasionally spreading the cheeks apart to steal a glance at the pink little hole that hid between them. Soon Dean couldn't resist anymore and dipped his head down to lick him. Sam tensed at the sudden simulation, but soon relaxed at his brother reassuring touch. Dean circled his tounge around the hole before pushing the tip of it inside. Sam groaned and caught his bottom lip between his teeth as Dean worked the tip of his index finger inside the tight orfice of his brother. He continued to push past the clenched ring of muscle until his whole finger was engulfed within. Adding a second digit, Dean scissored his fingers inside of Sammy, stretching the tight tunnel of muscle. He slowly began to thrust in and out, forcing in a third. Sam gasped and pushed back to meet Dean's strong thrusts. 

"So fucking tight, baby brother." Dean moaned, spitting on Sam's hole and working in a fourth finger.  
Sam's breathing was hard and ragged and Dean curled his digits to rub Sammy's prostate vigorously. Squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure, Sam moaned, voice deep.

"D-d-dean!" Sammy begged, needing release, but denied still by the cock ring clenched around his throbbing purple dick.  
Dean responded only by increasing his rhythm and ramming his fingers in at a blindingly fast pace. The only sounds to be heard in the small hotel room was the panting of both Winchester brothers and the wet squelching produced by the rough fingering the younger of the two was receiving.

"Gonna fuck you now baby..." Dean gasped, grabbing his cock and fisting it roughly. 

Removing his fingers from Sam's ass, Dean flipped his brother onto his back and dragged his thighs up so that Sammy's pelvis was above his head. It was a rather uncomfortable position, but the younger Winchester didn't even remotely care. Sam's angry cock dangled just inches above his face and a drop of precome slowly dripped down and splattered on his cheek. He felt the liquid slowly dribble down his cheek and finally landed at the corner of his lips. He glanced up to see Dean mesmerized by this, cock twitching in hand. A wicked thought raced through the younger hunter's mind, and before he realized what he was doing, Sam darted out his tounge and scooped up the drop of precome. He licked his lips sinfully, tasting the bitter flavor of himself. His brothers eyes grew wide as saucers and he jerked his cock faster.

"Such a sexy, dirty boy Sammy...bet you love the taste of yourself, don't you?"

Sam nodded eagerly and smiled up at his brother. Dean took Sam's cock in his hand and jerked it to the same rhythm as his own. Sam nearly buckled at the touch of his ultra-sensitive member. The feel his own hot breath against his painfully hard dick along with his brothers hand would have sent him over the edge, if not for that damned cock ring.

"Please Dean, I need you inside of me. Right now." Sam begged, giving his best puppy eyes look to his brother. 

Another drop of precome oozed from his cock and landed just below his left eye. Dean dropped both of their dicks swiftly and positioned himself at Sam's entrance, the tip of his giant erection bouncing against his brother's wet hole.  
In one fluid motion, Dean snapped his hips forward and drove his whole cock inside of Sammy's ultra tight channel. Both brothers grunted and moaned in ecstasy. Dean then nearly pulled out, just to drive himself all the way back home again. He continued this, speeding up every time until he was ramming into his moaning brother like a piston. The sound of his balls slapping against Sam's ass was enough to drive him crazy.  
Dean reached forward and grasped Sam's cock. He lead the tip of it to Sam's lips and forced the head inside his pretty mouth. Sam sucked his painfully sensitive member greedily. Dean was so freaking turned on.

"Yeah..suck your cock." Dean growled, grabbing Sammy's long hair and forcing his head closer to deep throat himself even further. Dean sped up his thrusts mercilessly against his brother's prostate, forcing Sam's cock deeper into his throat as he did. He looked beautiful with his asshole and his mouth stretched out so perfectly.  
Relishing in the sound of choking coming from the man beneath him, Dean slammed into his ass deeper and harder as he held Sam down forcefully, his fingers digging into his brothers flesh hard enough to leave bruises. Dean was happily enjoying the view of fucking his precious brother deep in the ass as Sammy sucked and bobbed his head up on his own cock desperately as it pounded into his mouth because of Dean's hard thrusts. Sam looked to be in such a state of euphoria that tears were falling from his eyes and drool and pre-cum slipped from out of his mouth and drenched his face.

"MMF MMFF MMM MMF MMMF MM MM!" moaned Sam around his cock, his hands reaching up to pull and squeeze at his own balls.

Dean was on the verge of cumming and he knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer. He reached down and unfastened the cock ring from his brothers dick, still thrusting with every ounce of strength he had.  
The second Sam's dick was free of the cock ring, he exploded in the most amazing orgasm he had ever experienced. He shot continuous strings of cum down his throat and bright white stars erupted behind his closed eyelids. His hands were fisted in the sheets and it was all he could do to remind himself to breathe as Dean continued to pound into his ass like a jackhammer.  
Dean still couldn't believe that he got Sammy to swallow his own dick as Dean fucked him like the slut he was. When Sam orgasmed and clenched his muscles tight around Dean's cock, he couldn't take anymore.

"Nnngh," Dean groaned out as he came in his baby brothers ass repeatedly. Eventually, he pulled out and sunk down into the mattress and his brother soon joined him. Dean kissed Sam gently, cupping his cheek. Sam returned the kiss passionately, his hands resting on his brothers smooth, muscular chest.

"That was the most amazing fuck I've ever had..." Sam grinned, panting lightly. 

"Yeah, me too." Dean said, smiling at the way the skin around his brothers hazel eyes crinkled. "You should have bad dreams more often."

"After tonight, I think the majority of my dreams will be naughty." Sammy replied, tucking a strand of hair that hung over his eyes behind his ear.

"God, I sure hope so."


End file.
